


Baby Kokichi goes to Lunch

by feralbunny



Series: Baby Dangan Ronpa Boys [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa V3: Killing Harmony - Fandom
Genre: Amami Rantaro is my love, Aoi and Sakura are happy moms, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi is a momma's boy, Lunch, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Parental AU, Parental Amami Rantaro, Reader and Aoi and Sakura are mom friends, he's my little baby, i love kokichi so much, made me cry, mother reader, toddler K1-B0, toddler Kokichi, toddler Shuichi, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbunny/pseuds/feralbunny
Summary: Baby Kokichi goes to lunch with Momma and Daddy from work
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi & K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, Ogami Sakura & K1-B0, Oma Kokichi & Reader, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Reader
Series: Baby Dangan Ronpa Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Baby Kokichi goes to Lunch

Momma held Kokichi to her stomach, cradling his legs out from her hand on his bottom. Kokichi's fingers grasped at her jacket sleeves, sucking on his thumb at the same time. Momma looked down at Shuichi grasped onto her jacket tail. "Are you sure you don't want me to hold you, Weechi?"

Shuichi shook his head and Kokichi looked down at his walking friend. Inside the cafe, Kokichi looked ahead and smiled at the sight of his friend at a table with his moms.

"Hi Asa, Sakura. Sorry we're late," Momma said, bending down to pick up Shuichi on her hip.

Kokichi reached for Shuichi's cap and tugged the bill forward. He stuck his tongue out and Shuichi swatted at Kokichi's wrist. "Momma," Kokichi tugged at his Momma's sleeve to get her attention. 

Momma sat down at the bench seat, allowing both boys to balance in her lap. She looked to Kokichi, saw his bottom lip pouting out and shook her head. "Boys, please. Behave."

Kokichi crossed his arms and Shuichi leaned over to hug his friend. Momma ruffled both boys' heads then grinned at Keebo sitting on the table. "What'cha eating, Keebo?"

In Keebo's hands was a carrot stick, one that was slobbery with teething marks. "Carrot," Keebo said, holding the vegetable stick out to Momma. Kokichi stuck his tongue out in disgust. 

"Yuck. Where's chicken fingers?" Kokichi tugged at Momma's sleeve. He stared up at Momma while she called Keebo a good boy for eating vegetables. Kokichi raised his hands and rested them on the table before pulling himself to stand. 

"Kichi, hi." Keebo waved at his friend leaning his body against the table. Momma crossed her arm around Kokichi's stomach and raised him up to sit on the table. 

"Why don't we try carrot before Daddy gets here?" Momma asked, pointing to a plate of vegetables set by Keebo. "And Momma will get you chicken fingers."

Kokichi frowned at the colorful plate of yucky food and picked up a carrot. 

"And grape juice?" He asked, pouting at the veggie in his hand. 

"Of course, saru. Just try a bite." Momma pet down the back of Kokichi's wild hair then turned to Shuichi. "What about you, chisana otoko?" 

Kokichi looked at his friend sitting on Momma's knee. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together. "Um..."

"How about a grilled cheese? I'm sure your mommy won't mind," Momma said. Kokichi reached for Momma to hug him so he could touch her soft sleeves again. Momma curled him close to her, resting her head to his as Kokichi nibbled on the stick of vegetable. 

"You sure have your hands full today," Keebo's Mommy said. Momma hummed, not saying anything to her. Kokichi stared at her closed eyes, rested his palms on her cheeks. She grinned. He leaned in and kissed her nose. 

"Not really. They're good boys," Momma spoke up, opening her eyes at Kokichi before puckering her lips for a kiss. Kokichi did so before Momma sat up straight and fixed Shuichi's place on her lap. "Isn't that right, sir?" She smiled softly at Shuichi. 

He returned a small grin and nodded. "I helped clean up this morning."

Momma nodded and Kokichi kept nibbling at his veggie. He looked over Momma's shoulder and threw his hands in the air.

"Daddy!" Kokichi said loudly. He waved wildly and pushed to his feet when Daddy got closer. 

Kokichi jumped from the table and into Daddy Rantaro's open arms. "How's my Kichi?" He asked, resting his lips to his son's cheek. He held onto Kokichi as he pecked the top of Momma's head then reached to rest his palm on Shuichi's head. 

"I was eating carrot for you," Kokichi held up the room-temperature, soggy carrot over Daddy's shoulder. "Can I have chicken fingers now?"

Rantaro laughed and sat down next to Momma. "You sure can, honey. Shuichi, what're you gonna eat?" He leaned foward to look at the little boy on Momma's knee. 

"You two work well together, "Keebo's other Mommy said.

Kokichi clapped his hands together. "Momma and Daddy love me. And Weechi."

Momma nodded, "He's right. Alright, why don't we get some lunch?"

Daddy Rantaro agreed and sat Kokichi towards the table. "Can I have some of your chicken fingers?" He nibbled at Kokichi's cheek with his lips behind his teeth. Kokichi squealed and laughed, slamming his palms on the table. 

"No, Daddy. My chicken fingers," Kokichi said. Daddy gasped in shock then nibbled at Kokichi's other cheek. "Daddy doesn't get a chicken finger? What about Momma?"

Kokichi turned to Momma and beamed at her, "Yes, but only her." 


End file.
